The present invention relates to an on-vehicle electric compressor.
Japanese Patent Application Publication no. 2009-85082 discloses an on-vehicle electric compressor adapted for use in a vehicle air conditioner. In general, the on-vehicle electric compressor includes a housing accommodating therein a compression mechanism that compresses a refrigerant gas and an electric motor that drives the compression mechanism. The housing has on part of the outer surface thereof a cover. A motor driving circuit that drives the electric motor is disposed between the housing and the cover.
If the cover of the on-vehicle electric compressor is deformed by application of any external force due to vehicle collision, there is fear that the motor driving circuit may be damaged because of the contact with the deformed portion. The on-vehicle electric compressor of the above-cited Publication includes a protector provided in the cover to prevent the cover from the deformation caused by vehicle collision and hence to protect the motor driving circuit successfully against the damage caused by the deformed cover, as compared with the case in which the cover has no such protector.
However, in the electric compressor for a vehicle of the above-cited Publication wherein external force applied to the protector is received by the cover, the cover may be deformed by the external force transmitted through the protector, with the result that the motor driving circuit may be damaged by contact of the deformed cover.
The present invention, which has been made in light of the above problem, is directed to providing an on-vehicle electric compressor in which a motor driving circuit is protected against damage caused by external force.